


Confianza

by Derkez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derkez/pseuds/Derkez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Konoha Akinori entrenar con Akaashi Keiji es una experiencia positiva que no solo lo ayuda a mejorar como jugador, sino que también le brinda seguridad en sí mismo. Le hace sentir especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confianza

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se suponía que iba a publicarlo el 5, pero se me vino el tiempo encima y no lo consideraba terminado. Luego de leerlo y agregar/cambiar cosas aún sigo sin quedar completamente satisfecha. Pero creo que no puedo darle más de lo que ya hice con él. Espero que al menos sea algo decente (y que no haya demasiado Ooc, dioses). Me disculpo por posibles errores de palabras/ortografía, le he dado como cuatro repasos a esto y siento que la cabeza me va a estallar ya.
> 
> Y sí, soy un caso para hacer títulos y resúmenes horribles, lo lamento.

—Sería mejor que afirmases las manos en lugar de mantenerlas rígidas.

 

Konoha Akinori dejó que sus brazos fueran atraídos por la inevitable fuerza de la gravedad, quedando pendidos como miembros muertos a cada uno de sus costados. Soltó un suspiro, largo y profundo, frustrado. No aplicaba fuerza alguna en los músculos de sus extremidades superiores pero aún así había algo que le incomodaba y lo mantenía inquieto.

 

—Me temo que...

 

—Sí, te tensaste demasiado.

 

Se llevó una mano al hombro y suavemente comenzó a mover el brazo derecho. Perfecto, casi podía sentir una molestia en el bíceps. Emitió un sonido de disgusto.

 

—Konoha-san —la voz de Akaashi le hizo centrar su atención en él—. Creo que deberías descansar un poco e intentar relajarte.

 

Por supuesto. Lidiar con alguien como Bokuto Koutarou había tenido como consecuencia que Akaashi Keiji se acostumbrase a ser perceptivo con los demás un poco más allá de lo habitual sin llegar a rozar lo espeluznante. No, las habilidades de este se debían al trabajo y el desarrollo de sus cualidades naturales.

 

Asintió, y si tuvo intención de responder esta se desvaneció por completo en el aire cuando el grito de la estrella del equipo resonó a varios metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

 

—¡Akaashi! ¿Por qué no me lanzas unos balones?

 

La pregunta casi era una súplica en tono infantil y no consiguió eliminar la exhalación que el armador dejó escapar. Konoha arrugó la frente, sintiendo casi lástima por su compañero.

 

—Buena suerte.

 

La expresión de Akaashi sólo pareció hundirse un poco más al escuchar aquello.

 

 

 

 

 

—¡Aquí!

 

El rechinar de las zapatillas sobre el pulido suelo de la cancha hizo eco justo antes de que el característico sonido de algo impactando contra la pelota lo devorase. Konoha había estado siguiendo los movimientos de aquél cuatro versus cuatro que mantenían algunos de sus compañeros hasta que Komi le insinuó que llevaba demasiado tiempo _vagueando_. Lo cierto era que se había aprovechado un poco: la forma en la que Bokuto remataba los balones era algo digno de admirar por mucha envidia que le diese.

 

Ahora sólo tenía el partido de fondo sin prestarle demasiada atención mientras volvía a hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento. Tener a Bokuto jugando del mismo lado que él se encontraba le dejaba tranquilo, ya que no había posibilidad de que un saque descentrado pudiese golpearle la cabeza de improviso aunque estuviese a varios metros de distancia de la línea blanca que marcaba el límite de la cancha. Pero siempre existía el riesgo de que este acabase haciendo una recepción nefasta y la bola encontrase el camino expedito hasta él. O mejor, hasta su cabeza.

 

Su atención se había centrado más de lo habitual en Akaashi; como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Había buscado observar con detenimiento sus reacciones, la posición que adquiría y la forma que tomaban sus manos a la hora de colocar el balón. Si bien antes fijarse en él no había sido algo anormal, su observación no había sido tan enfocada únicamente a los precisos movimientos de este como en ese momento, buscando centrarse en su sola faceta como jugador. Ya antes, en una de esas ocasiones en las que había tenido que ver alguna práctica desde fuera, había descubierto que Akaashi poseía sutilidad y elegancia, a pesar de que sus ejecuciones fuesen contundentes. No había perdido la gracia que poseía.

 

—Espero que esté así de calmado para cuando juguemos el partido de práctica.

 

Suzumeda Kaori se había colocado a su izquierda con la expresión risueña de siempre. Mantenía la mirada fija en los jugadores, con una botella de agua en una mano y una toalla en la otra. En un par de días tendrían un partido amistoso contra una escuela menor de la capital. La amenaza no era la misma que jugar contra uno de los grandes, en absoluto, pero en el volleyball ningún equipo debía confiarse jamás. Y menos aún teniendo al frente a un capitán que podía ser tan estúpido como el de ellos.

 

—Es de Bokuto de quien estamos hablando —Konoha terminó con sus ejercicios de estiramiento y comenzó a hacer rebotar un balón contra la pared. Sin necesidad de que ella aclarase algo, él sabía perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo al hablar—. Ni siquiera un milagro es seguro que funcione con él.

 

Así era como habían visto la entrada de Akaashi en el equipo. Aquél término empezó siendo una broma inocente que posteriormente se transformó en una terrible realidad. Ya de antes habían encontrado la forma de mitigar los cambios de humor tan repentinos de Bokuto, aunque no habían sido muy efectivos en ciertas ocasiones y contar con alguien como el armador de segundo año sin duda alguna le brindó una confianza extra a Fukurodani. La relación tan cordial que Bokuto parecía haber entablado con el otro había sido inesperada y positiva. Konoha no podía negar que se sentía algo celoso. Él había ayudado a Akaashi en sus primeros días a lidiar con la mutable actitud de la estrella y eso había tenido como consecuencia que Bokuto se acercase más al otro. La relación de ambos no había diferido mucho de cómo era antes del ingreso de Keiji y por esa parte Akinori estaba tranquilo. Sin embargo, se preguntaba por qué motivo el capitán del equipo se sentía más cercano al estudiante de segundo año que a él.

 

Antes del ingreso de este, él solía reunirse junto con Bokuto, Komi y Sarukui en la clase de estos últimos durante los recesos. Shirofuku estaba demasiado ocupada en la cafetería y Washio simplemente no tenía interés alguno en moverse de su clase para escuchar lo que Bokuto consideraba que eran anécdotas interesantes que le habían sucedido durante el día a las que ellos no hacían más que asentir y mostrar fingido asombro. Durante el primer año de Akaashi en Furukodani, Konoha había sido quien había buscado al nuevo integrante en los descansos de clase, quien se había interesado en conocer un poco más de él para saber qué clase de persona era e irlo preparando para lo que tendría que soportar una vez dentro del equipo. Quería evitar a toda costa que saliese huyendo.

 

Y en un mal día, en uno de esos que Bokuto se encontraba excesivamente animado, decidió acompañarlo a la mesa en la que solía encontrarse con Akaashi. El tiempo que la estrella de Fukurodani había pasado con el chico nuevo no había sido demasiado. Su primer día le dio una de esas charlas que Bokuto mismo consideraba muy inspiradoras y tres golpecitos en el hombro. Pero desde entonces, al sorprenderse de lo bien que parecía llevarse Konoha con el chico nuevo, Koutarou se unió a ellos por decisión propia en los recreos y Akinori, algo coartado, terminó por volver a reunirse con Komi y Saru en la clase de estos.

 

Desde entonces su relación con Akaashi no había sido demasiado profunda. A su manera de ver las cosas, Bokuto, sin darse cuenta, había acaparado al armador de segundo año bajo su ala. Konoha no tenía idea de por qué Koutarou se había mostrado tan inclinado hacia el nuevo miembro cuando sus personalidades eran completamente dispares, aunque podía hacerse a la idea de que precisamente ese era el motivo. Sin duda alguna parecía que Akaashi, quien no lo conocía de tanto tiempo como el resto, sabía lidiar mejor con él que cualquiera de ellos.

 

—Konoha-san —el aludido dio un pequeño respingo. Se había quedado pensando demasiado que se había abstraído por completo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Giró la cabeza, observando a Akaashi tras él secándose el sudor con una toalla—. Podemos continuar.

 

Un vistazo más allá de él le hizo darse cuenta que había terminado el partido y el equipo de Bokuto, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la cancha bebiendo y riendo estruendosamente, había ganado.

 

—¿No quieres descansar?

 

—Por favor.

 

La mirada de Akaashi era la misma de siempre, aunque a Konoha le costó sostenérsela en aquél momento por algún motivo desconocido para él. Tal vez no había esperado que quisiese volver a retomar los ejercicios que habían estado haciendo antes de la interrupción de Bokuto y la posterior orden del entrenador que los organizó para que jugasen entre ellos. Aunque estuviese empapado en sudor no parecía cansado y la disposición que mostró ilusionó a Konoha lo suficiente como para sonreírle con sinceridad. Que Akaashi se preocupase por querer ayudarle a mejorar le hacía sentirse muy bien; especial.

 

Para cuando volvió a colocar el balón, Konoha ya no sentía las manos tan tensas. Los ejercicios habían ayudado a que la molestia desapareciera y notase las muñecas más flexibles. Trataba de adecuar sus movimientos a los que había visto realizar a Akaashi. Era más sencillo percibirlos que ejecutarlos. Logró encadenar una ronda entera de quince colocaciones antes que el balón se escapase de su control. Chasqueó la lengua mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente.

 

Akaashi le dio algunas indicaciones sobre cómo colocar estas más cómodamente, tomándolas entre las suyas e inclinándolas ligeramente. Konoha trató de grabar aquello en su mente para ponerlo en práctica. Ni la primera ni la quinta vez pudo mantener la posición, pero a la sexta ya fue diferente. Pudo conseguir colocar el balón tres veces más antes de que se le volviese a escapar.

 

—Has mejorado mucho desde que te vi armar la primera vez, Konoha —Shirofuku Yukie recogió el balón y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

 

Esa era una clara motivación para Akinori; sin embargo, no podía creerlo por completo. Sabía que era cierto, pero dudaba de a cuánto equivalía ese <<mucho>>. Aún seguía por detrás de Bokuto, siempre siendo opacado por este tanto por su actitud escandalosa como por su indiscutible potencial. El capitán del equipo era la definición de <<ace>> hecha carne, sin lugar a dudas: la figura en la que sus aliados se inspiraban capaz de superar cualquier muro y rematar con toda su fuerza. Él sólo podía aspirar a serlo en sus fantasías.

 

Tal vez tuvo intención de expresar en alto su frustración hasta que sus ojos percibieron a Akaashi asentir suavemente con la cabeza y reafirmar las palabras de la mánager. Konoha no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Notó un nudo en la garganta que le impidió tragar correctamente. El armador de segundo año tenía algo que lo hacía absurdamente confiable y Akinori no podía rechazar aceptar aquello si este se lo confirmaba. Akaashi Keiji era terriblemente sincero cuando tenía que serlo y Konoha había sentido que podía creer en él desde poco después de comenzar a tratarlo. Entre ellos no estaba aquél pequeño teatro de adulación que sí mantenían con Bokuto por obvias razones. No. Ellos se compenetraban de manera armoniosa sin necesidad de exagerar o fingir nada en absoluto. Lo había notado desde que la actual alineación de Fukurodani tomase forma, luego de la partida de los de tercer año.

 

—¡Je, je, je! ¿Ya habéis tenido suficiente descanso? ¡Vamos a jugar otra vez! —la voz de la estrella volvió a resonar por el gimnasio, taladrándole los oídos a todos—. ¡Akaashi, haz equipo conmigo!

 

El aludido volvió a suspirar cansinamente y Konoha vio cómo sus hombros se hundían un poco. Tenía que ser agotador estar en su piel, porque incluso alguien como él tenía un límite. Keiji hizo ademán de abrir la boca, pero la mano de Akinori en su hombro le hizo sellar los labios de inmediato.

 

—Aprovecha para descansar.

 

Le sonrió con dulzura y le dio un suave toque en el brazo. Se giró hacia Bokuto con una expresión de picardía brillando en los ojos.

 

—¡Eh, _ace_! ¿Por qué no dejas que nuestro armador descanse? Ya ha rendido lo suficiente y no querrás que acabe lesionándose.

 

La exclamación de Bokuto no tardó en oírse.

 

—¡Uohhh! ¡Akaashi, lo siento! ¡No era mi intención!

 

—No te preocupes, Bokuto-san.

 

La mirada de Akaashi estaba centrada en Konoha. A pesar de que su mueca seguía siendo la misma de siempre, en realidad estaba extrañado por la actitud de aquél que se había ganado el apodo de <<Aprendiz de todo, maestro de nada>>. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué tenía en mente.

 

—¿Qué tal si dejas que yo arme para ti, _ace_?

 

El berrido de Bokuto no tardó seguir a la pregunta de Konoha, acompañado de un salto de euforia.

 

—¡Eres genial, Konoha!

 

Mientras se alejaban para colocarse en sus posiciones, Akaashi pudo ver que la sonrisa de Akinori era natural y no forzada; orgullosa. Ellos tenían la capacidad de calmar al <<ace>> cuando las cosas se torcían, pero eso también era recíproco. Esas simples palabras de parte de Bokuto podían tener un valor incalculable para alguien como Akinori que, además de su compañero y amigo, era su rival.

 

 

 

 

 

La situación de Akaashi había mejorado con el paso de los días. Que Konoha se ofreciese con frecuencia a actuar de armador en su lugar le dejaba tomarse un respiro que antes no tenía. Y aunque Bokuto no parecía tener límite en lo que a rematar se refería, ambos, de alguna manera, parecían haber llegado a una especie de acuerdo silencioso en el que se turnaban para colocarle los balones. Por supuesto, a Akinori no le agradó demasiado cuando se percató que aquello tenía un doble filo para él: para Bokuto, contar también con las colocaciones de alguien más significaba que podía entrenar el doble, en lugar de repartir su tiempo entre sus dos compañeros. Había sido difícil hacérselo entender, y aún entonces Akaashi dudaba muchísimo que la estrella de Fukurodani hubiese comprendido realmente lo que habían querido decirle.

 

Pero la confianza que el rematador lateral había adquirido era indiscutible. Se le percibía una actitud diferente y su tono ya no tenía aquél matiz pesimista. En la simple conversación trivial que Akaashi lo oía mantener con Komi lo notaba incluso más animado.

 

—Creo que podrías echarle una mano también a él —le comentó Konoha un instante después que el líbero se marchara a la cancha.

 

Akaashi entendió que se refería al otro armador de Fukurodani, quien se encontraba ayudándoles a los rematadores en sus ejercicios de práctica.

 

—Tú también podrías hacerlo.

 

No había prepotencia en su mensaje ni una intención de evadir la propuesta. Konoha lo entendió correctamente como un estímulo para que continuara con su evolución; no obstante, consideraba que Keiji estaba equivocado. Tal vez podría haber calibrado mejor sus pases, pero no se encontraba en posición de enseñarle nada a nadie.

 

—No creo que sea capaz de hacer de maestro. Se me da mejor aprender que explicar.

 

—No deberías tomarte tan a pecho tu sobrenombre. Ser polivalente no tiene por qué ser negativo.

 

El rematador de tercer año se volvió a observarlo, encontrándose con la inexpresiva mirada de Akaashi. Por supuesto, el armador se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría con él; a Konoha en realidad no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. No era un secreto entre sus compañeros de equipo cuánto le desagradaba aquél apelativo que le habían dado y que consideraba humillante. Akinori había visto en el título de <<Aprendiz de todo, maestro de nada>> un espacio insalvable entre él y Bokuto.

 

—Que seas capaz de jugar en distintas posiciones hace que nuestro equipo sea flexible y eso nos da mucha ventaja.

 

Lo había pensado, ¡por supuesto que lo había hecho! No le había desagradado del todo aquél punto de vista porque al menos se sentía útil. Pero no lo suficiente. Bokuto Koutarou podía ser un pobre diablo especialmente sensible que el más mínimo imprevisto lo llevaba a una desmotivación casi extrema. Y eso mismo había irritado a Konoha durante mucho tiempo, porque había llegado a observarlo desde una perspectiva diferente que le hizo llegar a admirarlo.

 

—No se esperan que un rematador lateral como yo sea capaz de armar —Akinori mismo terminó de expresar en alto lo que Akaashi había dejado implícito, consiguiendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza de este—. En realidad cualquier equipo que juegue contra nosotros por primera vez no espera nada de lo que somos.

 

Konoha rió, aunque el armador no se mostraba tan dispuesto a secundarlo. Sin duda nadie que los viese jugar por primera vez esperaba que el carismático capitán de Fukurodani tuviese un lado negativo de tan índole. Pero había otra cosa que le interesaba más a Akaashi que Bokuto.

 

—Konoha-san, ¿te sientes incómodo jugando?

 

La expresión del aludido cambió. La toalla con la que había estado secándose el sudor quedó sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole a Akaashi percibir si había sido una pregunta inoportuna.

 

—¿Lo dices por Bokuto?

 

—No exclusivamente por él.

 

Akinori sacudió la cabeza. Se tomó un par de segundos antes de responder con sinceridad. Hablar de tal forma con Akaashi no era común y a pesar de ello lo sentía natural.

 

—A veces creo que el lugar que ocupo en el equipo es un espacio vacío que podría llenarse con alguien con habilidades mas enfocadas que las mías.

 

—Eres titular en el equipo, eso significa que el entrenador Yamiji confía en ti.

 

—Lo sé. Pero eso no evita que me sienta como el único fuera de lugar.

 

—Te hace diferente —Akaashi ladeó la cabeza. Ese era un gesto poco usual en él que denotaba curiosidad.

 

—Sin embargo, me gustaría ser capaz de rematar como él.

 

El sonido del balón golpear el suelo de la cancha estruendosamente acompañó las palabras de Konoha. Acto seguido, la tan característica voz de Bokuto se escuchó.

 

—Estoy seguro de que él también te admira. Casi puedo escucharlo ya cuando te vea poner en práctica lo que hemos estado trabajando.

 

Konoha soltó un suspiro pesado y se quitó la toalla de la cabeza. La agitó suavemente y se retiró el pelo de la frente para sentir algo más de aire, desordenándolo un poco. No descreía las palabras de Akaashi, esa reacción en Bokuto era más que posible. Sin embargo, no sabía aún de qué forma debía manejar aquél sutil cumplido. No dijo nada al respecto, evitando seguir hablando del peculiar capitán que tenían. Lo cierto era que prefería invertir el escaso tiempo que compartía con el armador en algo más que no fuese conversar sobre Koutarou.

 

—Hablando de eso, voy a tener que pedirte que continuemos con esos ejercicios durante la semana. Aún tengo algunos problemas de ejecución. Cambiar la visión de la cancha de un rematador lateral a la de un armador es más complicado de lo que pensé.

 

Se volvió a mirar a Akaashi quien lo contemplaba con una expresión inquisitiva. Ese era otro motivo por el que Konoha Akinori debía sentirse orgulloso. Nadie en Fukurodani era capaz de hacer lo que él sí. En varias ocasiones se había preguntado qué sería del equipo cuando el curso terminara y el de tercer año se graduase. El equipo no sería en nada parecido al actual Fukurodani, porque con Konoha también se irían los demás de tercer año, Bokuto entre ellos. La misma dinámica no funcionaría para mantenerlo a flote, pero aún así, el contar con un jugador tan versátil como Akinori les brindaría seguridad extra. Akaashi era consciente de que echaría de menos oír la voz del rubio o su simple presencia en la cancha. Ya no tendría esa confianza que suponía saberlo tras de él y ser consciente de que si él fallaba, el otro estaría allí para enmendar el error.

 

—También estaba pensando que voy a necesitar otro par de rodilleras nuevas —los ojos del armador siguieron los movimientos de Konoha, quien se acomodaba la ropa de deporte—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

 

A pesar de que eran indudablemente diferentes, Keiji encontraba más similitudes entre Konoha y Bokuto de las que el propio Akinori hubiese aceptado. Él podía ser infantil a veces como Bokuto y armar un escándalo similar cuando se emocionaba lo suficiente. Sin embargo, Konoha no llegaba a los mismos extremos que el capitán de Fukurodani, manteniendo un término medio que no lo hacía en absoluto molesto. Él parecía poseer la capacidad de determinar cuándo estaba a punto de atravesar la línea de lo absurdo y ridículo que tanto los ponían contra las cuerdas. Akaashi encontraba agradable ese equilibrio. Le gustaba.

 

Al no recibir respuesta del otro, Akinori se volvió a verlo. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que muy posiblemente sus palabras fuesen malinterpretadas por un bobo fallo suyo.

 

—Ah, digo... si no tienes nada que hacer, claro —se disculpó con rapidez rascándose la nuca y sonriéndole embarazosamente—. No quiero ponerte en un compromiso.

 

No era su intención quedar como un desconsiderado frente a los ojos del otro por hacerle una proposición tan precipitada. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera sabía si Akaashi tenía su agenda ya ocupada o siquiera interés en pasar tiempo con él que no fuese el que las actividades escolares les imponían. La idea no había sonado tan indiscreta en su mente, pero ahora se arrepentía por algún motivo de haber abierto la boca.

 

Uno o dos minutos transcurrieron en los que Konoha acabó sintiéndose incómodo hasta que Akaashi finalmente respondió.

 

—El martes, después de clases, lo tengo libre.

 

Konoha sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima. Automáticamente esbozó una amplia sonrisa, que en sus rasgadas facciones podían tomar un cariz incluso pícaro.

 

—¡Genial!

 

—Konoha-san, por favor, evita mencionarlo delante de Bokuto-san.

 

—No te preocupes, Akaashi —Akinori, aunque mantuvo su expresión, no rió por la preocupación del armador. Tener que lidiar con Bokuto en una tienda no era en absoluto hilarante—. Pero Konoha suena mejor. Me has enseñado demasiado y no puedo permitir que hagas diferencias donde ya no las hay. Tal vez incluso debería de plantearme el invertir los papeles, Akaashi-san.

 

Al melodioso tono con el que había pronunciado lo último, la suave expresión de pánico de Keiji le acabó arrancando una carcajada.

 

—Por favor, no lo hagas, Konoha.

 

Para Akaashi escucharse pronunciar no tan formalmente el apellido del otro le supo extraño, incompleto. En cambio, percibir cómo se ensanchaba la mueca en los labios ajenos fue un pago que no esperó que le gustase tanto. Sabía que eventualmente se acabaría acostumbrando.


End file.
